


Be With You

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, either way just read it in all its awful glory lmao, god this was painful for me to write but idk if i'd spoil anything because i wasn't clear enough, i'd like to think they're high schoolers here but i originally wrote this as a vent fic so ksdjfkdf, idk verbal fighting but it's barely mentioned lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark steps back to allow Jaebeom to slide into his room. He can easily see Jaebeom’s sweat on his forehead, which makes him feel guilty again.“Beom, you really didn’t have to do this,” he murmurs.“You’re my friend, Mark. I wanna be there for you,” Jaebeom replies, his eyes tense and eyebrows furrowed slightly.





	Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> aka a fic where i use mark as the leading character in a vent fic instead of jb  
i didn't know what to put as the title or summary for this sorry lol

His parents have been fighting for a while, Mark finds himself thinking. He’s been holed up in his room for what seemed like an hour already. His heart is beating hard and fast in his chest, suffocating him. He’s not shaking, but he’s cold from fear.

He’s leaning on the door and listening to the muffled shouts of his parents. It’s the only thing he can listen to. He’s too scared to put in his earbuds, afraid that things will escalate without his knowing. His stomach rumbles softly, but he’s too scared to leave his room.

He’s scrolling through his Instagram feed, trying to calm himself down through distraction. It’s really not working, because his mind is still racing and he can’t stop the passing ideations that are quickly growing scarier. He wishes Jaebeom was here.

Jaebeom.

Mark pulls up Jaebeom’s contact. His thumb is hovering above the call button. Something at the back of his head is berating Mark. What if Jaebeom’s busy? What if Mark comes off as annoying to him?

Mark eventually pulls his thumb away. It’s better to text him instead, he decides, mentally kicking himself for being so inconsiderate.

mark [07:02]: hey

It’s short, but Mark doesn’t know what else he can open a conversation with. A few minutes have passed by when Mark’s phone vibrates.

jb [07:07]: hey mark, what’s up

jb [07:07]: you’re usually not up this early

mark [07:08]: not everyones an early bird like u beom

mark [07:08]: but yea parents woke me up

mark [07:09]: fighting

Mark’s heart tightens a bit. He thinks he’s being too direct, too honest with his problems. He thinks he’s bothering Jaebeom. Jaebeom probably has better things to worry about than Mark’s parents fighting.

mark [07:10]: sry if im bothering u

mark [07:10]: its not a big deal

mark [07:11]: idk y i said anything

mark [07:11]: sorry

Jaebeom’s response comes shortly after.

jb [07:11]: hey hey you’re not bothering me

jb [07:11]: no one said you had to deal with this alone

jb [07:12]: it’s kind of scary right

mark [07:12]: i mean

mark [07:13]: i guess

Jaebeom is inactive for a bit before he responds again.

jb [07:15]: i’m coming over

mark [07:15]: dude wtf??

mark [07:15]: jb its fine omg

mark [07:15]: its not a big deal

mark [07:16]: dude u dont even live that close to me??????

mark [07:16]: JB WTF

mark [07:16]: jb i cant believe u omg

mark [07:16]: please tell me ur rlly not on ur way here

mark [07:17]: lim fucking jaebeom u better reply to my texts right now i swear to god

mark [07:17]: jb stop u dont have to do this

mark [07:17]: LIM JAEBEOM

Mark, to put it simply, is horrified. He rushes to his window, waiting to see Jaebeom waltz up on his driveway. His parents’ arguing is faint background noise at this point.

He’s tapping his fingers on the windowsill nervously. He still can’t believe that Jaebeom was actually on his way to his house. He knows that Jaebeom is generally mature and calculated and that this was… really unlike him. Mark groans to himself, shaking his head as he scans the driveway expectantly.

It’s a few minutes later when he sees a flash of black rushing up his driveway that makes his heart stop. Mark fumbles to open the window and sticks his head outside. Jaebeom is panting and trying to catch his breath, definitely from running from his house to Mark’s, which makes Mark feel a little guilty. 

Their eyes meet when Jaebeom looks up, and Mark takes the time to scan him properly. Jaebeom’s wearing a black sweater and Mark rolls his eyes at this. 

‘Seriously? In this weather?’ Mark mouths, gesturing to Jaebeom. Jaebeom looks at him incredulously, which makes Mark look down at his own attire, which partly consisted of a red hoodie. He scoffs and looks back up.

‘It’s cold in the house.’ But Jaebeom doesn’t see, as he’s looking around for a way to get to the window. He’s lucky that Mark’s porch is directly under his room and that it has a fence that he can easily use to climb the roof. Mark watches cautiously as Jaebeom quickly and carefully makes his way up to his window. He doesn’t know why he’s worried about his parents catching Jaebeom; they’re still busy screaming at each other.

Mark steps back to allow Jaebeom to slide into his room. He can easily see Jaebeom’s sweat on his forehead, which makes him feel guilty again. 

“Beom, you really didn’t have to do this,” he murmurs.

“You’re my friend, Mark. I wanna be there for you,” Jaebeom replies, his eyes tense and eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Mark throws himself onto Jaebeom and hugs him, catching the other off guard. 

“...Thank you,” he whispers after a bit, his words almost too quiet to hear. Eventually, he feels Jaebeom’s hands gently caressing his back carefully. He leans into Jaebeom, breathing in his homely scent. Mark has always been an affectionate person, and even though Jaebeom is the opposite, he’s grateful that Jaebeom allows this gesture and doesn’t push him away.

The two later find themselves sprawled out on Mark’s bed. If Mark didn’t know any better, he would have assumed Jaebeom had fallen asleep from his soft and even breathing.

“It’s quiet,” Jaebeom says simply. Mark hums in agreement, continuing to stare up at the ceiling.

“Guess they stopped,” Mark concludes.

“Do you want me to leave?” Jaebeom asks.

Mark turns his whole body over to his left to face Jaebeom, who’s gazing at him intently with a longing look in his eyes, as if he doesn’t want to leave. Mark smirks.

“Seems like you don’t wanna, so no,” he responds, earning a surprised blush from the other. Mark grins and laughs softly at Jaebeom’s reaction.

“The eyes can say a lot, y’know,” he says simply, his voice high-pitched from laughing. Jaebeom huffs in response, fighting back a smile.

“I guess I have to be more careful when I’m around you.” 

Mark misses the way Jaebeom’s smile faintly falters.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of working on the fic that could have been posted already, oops. welcome to my life lmao  



End file.
